Encore plus flippant que sauver le monde
by ManouAndNanou
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo avait sauvé le monde à plusieurs reprises, pourtant il avait une chose qui l'effrayait encore plus qu'un génie du mal ou des hordes d'ennemis à combattre...
Lorsque Kurosaki Ichigo rentra chez lui en fin d'après-midi, sa jeune sœur Yuzu fut surprise de le voir aussi préoccupé. Tandis qu'elle épluchait des pommes pour préparer une tarte, la jeune femme le regarda se laisser tomber sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Sans interrompre sa tache, elle s'enquit de ce qui n'allait pas. Son frère grommela ce qu'elle devina être un "rien" et poussa un profond soupir, la convainquant qu'il y avait définitivement un problème. Elle posa sur lui son éternel regard bienveillant et répéta sa question, sans plus de succès.

Ichigo savait qu'il pouvait se confier à sa sœur, mais il était hors de question qu'il évoque avec elle ce qui le tourmentait. L'exprimer à voix haute reviendrait à rendre la situation réelle, et c'était loin de le tenter. Il posa ses avant-bras sur la table, juste à côté du plat dans lequel Yuzu déposait ses pommes fraîchement pelées, puis remarqua enfin l'absence de son autre sœur.

« **Où est Karin ?** » demanda-t-il.

« **Tatsuki-chan a décidé de lui apprendre le karaté, du coup elles s'entraînent toutes les deux.** »

Le jeune homme eut l'air surpris : après tout, jamais Karin n'avait manifesté d'intérêt pour les sports de combat ; pendant quinze ans elle n'avait juré que par le foot. Yuzu haussa les épaules, un sourire attaché à ses lèvres.

Tout à coup, le portable d'Ichigo sonna. Il répondit, et la lycéenne put voir son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure de la courte conversation qu'il eut. Lorsqu'il raccrocha quelques instants plus tard, elle attendit sans rien dire, sachant qu'il lui dirait de qui il s'agissait. Et il le fit. C'était Kuchiki Rukia, qui avait annoncé au shinigami remplaçant qu'elle débarquait le lendemain.

« **Depuis quand l'arrivée de Rukia te réjouit-elle si peu ?** » s'étonna-t-elle. « **C'est pourtant ta meilleure amie non ?** »

« **Ce n'est pas Rukia le problème, c'est jusque... Elle vient accompagnée.** »

Yuzu arqua un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer. Il l'informa donc que le lieutenant de la 13ème Division venait avec son homologue de la 6ème, Abarai Renji, ainsi que son frère aîné, _Kuchiki Byakuya_.

« **Et qu'a-t-il de spécial ce Kuchiki Byakuya pour que tu dises son nom du bout des lèvres ?** » se moqua-t-elle. « **Vous ne vous entendez pas ?** »

Ichigo secoua la tête. Si, leurs relations étaient plutôt bonnes, ils étaient même amis -ou quelque chose du genre-. La plus jeune lui lança un regard interrogatif, ne comprenant pas où était le problème. Son frère soupira encore et, dépité, s'affaissa pour poser son menton sur ses bras. Il insista pour qu'elle laisse tomber cette histoire, devinant toutefois qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner de sitôt. Cependant il n'avait pas le courage de lui expliquer, même si Yuzu était l'une des personnes les plus compréhensives et ouvertes d'esprit de sa connaissance. Il ne tenait pas à confier ses états d'âme à sa sœur et, par dessus tout, il ne voulait pas parler de Byakuya.

La dernière rencontre des deux anciens ennemis commençait à dater, et le jeune homme ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Ces derniers temps, tout n'était que contradictions dans sa tête : oui il voulait revoir le capitaine de la 6ème mais en même temps il souhaitait l'éviter et le fuir comme la peste.

...

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite du point de vue du shinigami remplaçant, qui n'avait tout simplement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Assis à la table de la cuisine, il fixait l'horloge de son regard chocolat comme s'il cherchait à ralentir la progression inéluctable des aiguilles. Le rendez-vous avec ses amis était au parc, vers dix heures, et il était déjà neuf heures quarante-cinq.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, Ichigo croisa Yuzu. Celle-ci lui demanda à quelle heure il comptait rentrer puis enchaîna sur une question pour le moins inattendue.

« **Au fait Oni-chan, t'es plutôt mec ou fille ?** »

Il la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'elle lui souriait narquoisement. Il jura intérieurement : pourquoi était-elle aussi perspicace bon sang ?! Le jeune homme pouvait lire dans ses yeux -qu'elle avait de la même teinte que lui- qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse à sa question. Il ne s'agissait que d'un moyen subtil de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien réfléchi et trouvé son problème.

Il lui lança un regard contrarié, prit tout de même le temps de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux et sortit.

Ichigo arriva en dernier au rendez-vous, du moins c'est ce qu'il supposa en apercevant d'abord Rukia puis Renji, qu'il salua. Cependant Byakuya semblait absent. Mi-soulagé mi-déçu, le shinigami remplaçant demanda ce qu'il en était. Sa meilleure amie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ce fut une voix bien plus grave et masculine qui s'en chargea, et elle n'appartenait sûrement pas à Renji. Ichigo sursauta et se retourna, le cœur battant la chamade.

« **Yo Byakuya.** » lança-t-il.

« **Kurosaki Ichigo.** » répondit l'autre avec un léger signe de tête pour le saluer.

Le jeune homme grommela intérieurement : quand allait-il enfin cesser de l'appeler par son nom complet ?

Ses amis étaient tout trois dans des gigais et ils -enfin surtout deux- se mirent à lui donner des nouvelles de la Soul Society et de toutes leurs connaissances là-bas. Bien qu'il essaya désespérément, il fut incapable de leur prêter l'oreille attentive qu'ils méritaient. Il les écouta donc à moitié, épiant son ancien ennemi du coin de l'œil.

Byakuya avait son éternel air neutre et détaché. Les yeux fermés, il semblait se moquer complètement de ce qui l'entourait, ce qui avait le don d'agacer certains ; mais pas Ichigo. Il avait déjà fait le tour de tous les côtés énervants du capitaine, c'était même par ça qu'il avait commencé. D'accord, certains continuaient de l'enquiquiner un peu -cette fâcheuse habitude de l'appeler par son nom complet par exemple-, néanmoins il en était arrivé à un point où tout ça ne l'importait plus. En fait, la seule chose qu'il pouvait reprocher à Byakuya maintenant, c'était d'être indéniablement et définitivement beau -bien trop beau- et séduisant -à outrance-. A ce niveau, cela relevait presque du crime...

Le jeune homme détailla discrètement le visage du capitaine, une succession de traits fins et réguliers encadrée par des mèches d'un noir de jais qui venaient se déposer avec légèreté sur des épaules musclées, à l'image du reste du corps quasi parfait de cet homme rodé aux batailles et à la guerre. Jamais Ichigo n'aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait un jour à fantasmer sur ce fier shinigami, seulement le fait était là.

Il ignorait quand cela avait commencé, ni même quand il s'était aperçu de ses sentiments si dérangeants. Sa seule certitude : il était gravement atteint, malheureusement. Comment faire à présent ? C'était la pire situation possible : sentir son cœur battre pour le frère de sa meilleure amie, un shinigami noble et bien trop fier, un ami certes mais qui gardait toujours une dose non négligeable de mépris à l'égard d'un certain rouquin bien connu ; et pire encore : un homme veuf au cœur brisé et enveloppé par de nombreuses et épaisses couches de glace.

 _Mais pourquoi lui ?!_ se demandait Ichigo, agacé par la faiblesse de son cœur.

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux, et le shinigami remplaçant croisa son regard acier aux teintes violettes, achevant de précipiter son muscle cardiaque dans un marathon infernal. Sa situation était clairement désespérée, car, encore plus flippant que sauver le monde : devoir avouer ses sentiments à Kuchiki Byakuya.


End file.
